


Some Rain Must Fall

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth finds beauty in one of nature's greatest gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Rain Must Fall

_"Into each life some rain must fall." -- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_   


  
Most people Elizabeth knew hated the rain.

It was cold, wet, and dismal, and "usually sucked the life out of the day," one of her college professors used to proclaim at the start of her lecture. Elizabeth had been sorely tempted to point out that more coffee might brighten her day, but what else was an undergraduate with a caffeine addiction going to say? Instead she suffered through the ranting, and privately wished that their were more windows so she could see the drops of water on the glass panes.

When it rained, Atlantis came to life, in a manner all-too different from how brightly it shone in sunlight. The whole city felt calm, serene, indifferent to the weather outside. With the exception of the storm they'd weathered in their first few months, the showers of rain were brief and beautiful, culminating in a rainbow that rivaled any that she'd ever seen on Earth, once the water stopped falling.

Sometimes, she thought it was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen.

John had teased her once, when she stood out on the balcony that joined her room in the middle of a light shower. She was the only expedition member to have a balcony - of course, only a few people knew that she did. Some part of her felt guilty about the indulgence, but another part of her rationalised that she needed something at the end of the day that was hers, and hers alone. She spent all day, and a decent portion of the night, handling the running of the city and the management of personnel and resources, that she just needed something...

Peaceful.

When John came to her room after failing to have raised her on her comm, she was soaked through, but smiling, her head tilted towards the cloud covered sky. Already the rain was receding, and clouds starting to part in places, revealing a star-studded sky, white pin-pricks of light on an inky-black canvas.

He'd asked her why she was so content to stand out in the rain.

She told him that it was only natural. "There's nothing more beautiful than the rain, John. What it is, what it represents. What happens when the rain stops. The clouds come out, and it's like everything starts fresh. A new chance."

He hadn't teased her again.


End file.
